


Sunset Over Derdriu

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Promises, Reunions, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Dimitri confessed his love to Claude the day the man left for Almyra, left with nothing but a promise that he would return. Two years the king waited, and though others had given up hope, Dimitri never did.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sunset Over Derdriu

**Author's Note:**

> For Dimiclaude Bday week 2020! I... Love Dimiclaude. Love them. And I hope you enjoy this contribution.

Dimitri sighed as he looked out across the ocean, watching as the waves from the incoming tide lapped at the stone. This was the spot. The spot where, after the battle to save Derdriu, he had met up with Claude, apologized for everything, especially the nightmare at Gronder… and finally admitted to him something that he had held in his heart since their days at the academy. A heartfelt confession of the love Dimitri long held for him. He remembered so clearly the look of shock up on Claue’s face, followed by the most radiant, happy smile… but then Claude’s expression faltered, sadness clouding his eyes though the smile remained. That’s when Claude told him that he was leaving Fodlan, that he had to go to fulfil his dreams and saying he needed to use those royal connections in his homeland to change the world. Dimitri was crushed, but he forced a smile to his face, telling him that he understood and wished him the best of luck on his journey. He thought that was the end of it, turning to walk away and not make this any harder on him or Claude… when Claude grabbed him by the wrist, pulled Dimitri into a kiss, then hugged him tightly, unwilling to let go for the longest time… but it was then that he spoke up, leaving Dimitri with a promise. A promise that echoed in his head as clearly now as when it was said to him two years ago.

_ "It's time for me to go and cross Fodlan's throat… but don’t worry. Nothing in the world could stop me from coming back to you... One day, you'll come back to this very spot and I'll be waiting for you. I promise." _

Even now, hopeful that he might find Claude here again, Dimitri would take the time to travel out here and stand by the ports every so often. Many of his friends thought him stupid for holding out hope so long, though they all expressed this in a myriad of ways. Deduce and Annette always looked at him with such pity when he said he was heading to Derdriu, Sylvain and Mercedes gave their encouragement, though it was obvious that they didn’t believe, Ingrid and Felix told him in no uncertain terms that this was pointless and Claude wasn’t coming back… but there was just something within him that couldn’t give it up. No matter how many times he found himself alone… He always kept coming back.

However, as the sun began to set, he heard the tell-tale sound of heavy armor behind him and knew what that meant. 

“Your Majesty…” Dedue began softly, stopping a few steps behind his king. 

“Yes, Dedue…?” Dimitri asked, though he knew perfectly well what his retainer was going to say. 

“We must be departing soon… I am sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He sighed as he turned to face Dedue, a sad smile on his face. “It is no fault of yours that your king is a love sick fool. Come, let us go. There is…” He trailed off a moment, glancing back out across the sea for a moment before shaking his head and walking past Dedue. “There is no reason to delay.” 

“As you-” The sounds of wings approaching caused Dedue to stop and look around. It wasn’t exactly an odd thing to hear around here, but something made Dedue turn around, looking back out across the water. “... Your Majesty.”

“Hmm…?” Dimitri turned, opening his mouth to ask Dedue if there was a problem, only to have the words die in his throat. The sunset made it a little difficult to see at a distance, but he could have swore… “Is… Is that…?” His feet moved on their own, carrying him to the edge of the pier, running so fast he almost wasn’t able to stop himself from going into the water. “A white Wyvern…” The words came out of his mouth before it really sank in, staring in awe before glancing back to Dedue, tears already starting to form in his eyes. “D-Dedue! That’s him! It’s… He came back! I-I...” No longer able to articulate his thoughts, Dimitri just laughed, sniffling as he backed up to give Claude and his Wyvern a place to land. 

It took every ounce of self control he had to remain where he was and not go pull Claude off of the Wyvern himself once he landed or to just collapse and burst into tears… but somehow he managed, voice only cracking a little bit as he spoke. “C-Claude… It… It has been a long time…”

“It has. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Claude slid down off his saddle, giving his wyvern a scratch and looking over to Dimitri. “But… As promised. Here I am, right here where I said I’d be… even if I did show up a little la-” He grunted, then laughed as Dimitri swooped in, locking him in a tight embrace. His arms found themselves quickly wrapped around his rather emotional partner, nuzzling under his chin with the biggest grin on his face. “I guess you missed me.”

“Terribly so.” Dimitri snorted, a rather snotty and unattractive sound.

“Hey now, no snot in my hair please, it’s already got enough wyvern drool in it to last a lifetime.” It was supposed to be a joke… but then he felt a familiar, reptilian snout near his head, huffing and biting at some of the longer strands. Claude shifted enough that he could swat at the wyvern and huffed, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. “And I DON’T need more, you overgrown lizard!” 

Dimitri let out a soft laugh, keeping Claude in one arm and reaching out with the other to gently pet the Wyvern that had now turned its attention to him. “Hello, friend. Thank you for bringing him back to me…” The beast let out a low, pleased rumble, nuzzling into Dimitri’s hand. “Dedue? Could you take Marshmallow and get her something to eat? I’m sure she is hungry after the flight.”

“Of course.” Dedue walked over to the large white wyvern, intending to lead her away… but she apparently had a different idea. She leaned down and gently picked Dedue up in her mouth and happily walked off on her own. 

"Marshmallow!" Claude called after her. When she didn't stop, he sighed softly and looked back to Dimitri. "Uh… remind me to apologize to Dedue later."

"I'm sure he will forgive you." Dimitri chuckled. Now that they were alone, he took a long shaky breath and put his nose in Claude's hair, a tear running down his face. "Goddess I missed you."

"The feeling's mutual, Mitya… You know how hard it was sometimes to not just say screw this and come back to you? That confession before leaving was brutal! But…" Claude wiggling himself free of Dimitri's iron grip, just enough to look at him. "I did it! I went and did exactly what I wanted to do. Got a fancy new title and everything."

"A new title?" Dimitri inquired, tilting his head a bit in confusion. 

"Yep! Now you don't even need a mirror to be looking at a king."

"Need a mirror…? Claude, what sort of… Wait a moment…"

"Aaaaaah. There it is!" Claude laughed. "You are looking at the newly crowned King of Almyra! And I am here on a 'diplomatic errand'."

"A… you told them you were going to speak with the King of Fodlan and they thought it was a political venture. That's how you got away with it…"

"Bingo! Now, of course, I have to come up with something as proof that I wasn't just goofing around. But… I couldn't stay away too much longer."

"I see…" Dimitri hummed, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. "Well. Now that you mention it, I may have just the thing. A new promise. Something to strengthen the ties between our two countries."

"Oh?"

"Let us go find you something to eat, we can discuss it over dinner." Dimitri took a step back, offering out his arm to Claude with a soft smile. "My treat."

Claude gave him a bit of a smirk in return. "Sure. But first, I've got to do something I've always wanted to do."

"And that is?"

Claude turned Dimitri toward him and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Though full of passion, it was never heated or rushed, lingering for sometime before Claude pulled away. He then grinned at the somewhat dazed Dimitri, brushing the blonde hair back out of his face. "To kiss you out here by the docks during one of these gorgeous Derdriu sunsets."

"I-I… well…" Dimitri stammered, blushing as bright as the aforementioned sunset and quickly clearing his throat. "To dinner then?"

"Lead the way!" Claude chimed, hooking his arm around Dimitri's and flashing that signature smirk. "Tonight, reunion dinner. Tomorrow… we walk toward a new dawn! Or something."

"Quite right, beloved…" Dimitri chuckled, leading Claude back toward the city. His free hand brushed over his pocket and the ring stored within, bringing a small sparkle to his eyes before his hand fell back to his side. "We shall indeed..."

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Not a proposal. Just... Implied that its fixing to happen. 
> 
> And yes. The Wyvern's name is Marshmallow. No you can't change my mind.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter @Silverdriftxiii


End file.
